Quietus
by Erza Scarlet no Titania
Summary: Tenía 17 años cuando la conocí, cuando llegó como una mujer frágil y débil, cuando me contó su historia. Ella provenía de un lejano lugar cerca del mar, era un pequeño pueblo llamado Magnolia, aunque nunca se lo quise decir, yo también nací ahí. Vivía con su madre y padre. Era una chica asustadiza cuando la conocí, pero aprendí a quererla con su manera de ser. {NaLu}


Quietus

…

…

_**Déclame:**__ Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_PD: Historia inspirada de la canción Quietus, EPICA_

—Señora, el chico está perdiendo mucha sangre.

No la odiaba, claro que no…Aún veía algo positivo en ella, sabía que en su interior ella era una buena chica. Cada vez veía con menos luminosidad y recuerdos vinieron como una tempestad junto a una tormenta inundando mi débil mente.

_La veía…tan callada, frágil, tan ella. Sentada en un rincón su ropa toda maltratada, sus pómulos de un rosado vivo mientras que su rostro estaba de un blanco muerto. Su postura era tan recta, sus manos en su regazo, absorta en sus pensamientos, ignorando su alrededor._

—_Hey Natsu deja de observar a la chica, tenemos trabajo —Miré a mi compañero, Gray —¿No quieres que nos golpeen verdad? —Negué —Entonces vamos._

_Y con una media vuelta la dejé sola en aquel rincón. Comenzamos con nuestro trabajo. Nos colocamos en fila para poder avanzar mejor, tomamos con mucha rapidez nuestras herramientas designadas para luego comenzar a trabajar, nuestras manos sangraban, al igual que nuestras piernas y pies. Estábamos agotados, y cansados tanto como física y mentalmente, no sabíamos cómo nuestra vida había cambiado de un momento a otro…oh espera, ya lo sé. Traficantes de personas, sí, no es un muy lindo destino ¿saben?._

_No sabíamos cuánto tiempo llevábamos haciendo la misma rutina todos los días, segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o años, tal vez. _

Mi respiración cada vez era más lenta y dificultosa, quería, oh, como deseaba que ella fuera quien intentara mantenerme vivo y no mis amigos de celda, quería que ella me mantuviera aferrado a esta miserable vida, aunque….si aún estoy aquí es solo por ella y nadie más. Ella, la mujer que interrumpe mis sueños, días, noches y todo el momento del día, su sonrisa me hacía olvidar todo, aquella sonrisa que era dedicada solo para mí, pero que, después de un tiempo pasó a ser de otro hombre, que no era yo.

_Aquel rubio, Sting, nuestro jefe, al enterarse de que había una chica con nosotros bajaba a jodernos la existencia cada vez que podía._

_Me encontraba junto a Lucy, mirándola sin descaro, y ella con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas tomaba mi mano, acariciando mis heridas. Desde que había llegado no le permitimos hacer nada, pero ella insistió con que debía de hacer algo, y, fue para nosotros como una madre y hermana para muchos, pero para mí pasaba más allá de aquel sentimiento. Suspiré, dispuesto a decirle algo para hacerla sonreír, pero una voz nos interrumpió._

—_Dragneel, vete de aquí —Lo miré desafiante —Es una orden —Y de entre sus ropas sacó un arma, obligándome a dejarla a su disposición. Aunque no fue mucho lo que me alejé, poco para no perderla de vista y mucho para que él no me viera._

Como le odiaba, lo detestaba pero nada podía hacer o haberle hecho. Se llevó a mi Luce y me devolvió a una desconocida. Ya apenas tenía fuerza, me costaba mantener mi cuerpo activo, cada vez, mis miembros se entumecían y dejaban de responder con regularidad. No quería. No debía irme, no sin antes preguntarle….._¿Por qué?_

—_Te amo —Me había dicho —Fuiste quien estuvo conmigo en mi soledad, mientras todo se derrumbaba, fuiste tú quien me mantuvo viva…_

Me había dicho, aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas en mi corazón, como una herida que nunca cicatrizaría pero más que herida era un recuerdo…sí solo un recuerdo.

_Observé con impotencia como aquel sucio tocaba el inocente cuerpo de mi rubia, como las perlas saladas adornaban con horror su rostro. Gritaba, pero no de placer sino de miedo, queriendo que alguien la rescatara y que ese alguien fuera yo...pero no podía, ambos lo sabíamos, un movimiento en falso y todos estaríamos sepultados bajo los escombros de las cuevas. Sentía rabia, impotencia de presenciar como la inocencia de Lucy abandonaba sin ninguna delicadeza su cuerpo, como aquel hipócrita la machaba con su nombre y la reclamaba como suya. Mi cuerpo atado junto al arma que nos podría matar a todos me tenía con los nervios de punta…y las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, acompañando a las de mi amada. Ambos comprendiendo el dolor y el sufrimiento del otro._

Mi cuerpo estaba flácido, ya no sentía nada, pero si la fría mirada de la mujer frente a mí, su hermoso vestido de la burguesía inglesa de un perfecto color vino sin manchas, nada comparado a como la conocí por primera vez…..¿Cuánto hace ya?...7 años desde que la separaron de mi lado y me devolvieron a una Lucy que ya no reconocía, pero aún seguía amándola. Sus achocolatados ojos se posaron en mi cuerpo, el cual estaba atado de las muñecas de mis manos en medio de lo que se podría llamar habitación, estaban atadas por arriba de mi cuerpo. Mi verde mirada la tenía posada en el suelo, no quería volver a mirarla, sentía que si la miraba, me rompería como aquella vez que se la llevaron, para convertirla de mujer de nada de recursos a una mujer de la más alta sociedad.

Su chicote de cuero fue directo a mi espalda, causándome otro dolor pero del cual ya no sentía nada, todo el dolor de las heridas habían sido canalizados solo con mirarla, y por eso, yo sabía que ella aún estaba ahí. Cerré mis ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran, y sonreí.

_Su ropaje estaba doblado en una esquina, la esquina en la que ella dormía, la mejor del lugar solo para ella. Nosotros, habíamos abandonado todas las supuestas comodidades que teníamos para ponerla cómoda a ella. Habían pasado 7 años desde que se rubio de ojos azules se la había llevado para hacerla su mujer. Sí, se había llevado a una mujer que ya le había entregado sus sentimientos a otro. Oh Dios…como la extrañaba, cada noche de angustia y soledad en la que la acompañaba, abrazado a su frágil cuerpo. Oh aquellos días de anhelo._

3 gotas de sangre cayeron en el frío suelo para fundirse en la tierra, y otras más las acompañaron deslizándose por mi herida espalda.

_Nuestra construcción ya estaba en su punto culminante, aunque aún teníamos que terminar con otras tareas._

—_¡Natsu! —Sentí la voz de Elfman llamándome y en señal de que le escuchaba alcé mi mano que tenía desocupada —¡Debes venir a ver esto!_

_Extrañado dejé de hacer lo que me mantenía ocupado y fui a su lado, y aquello que vi me dejó helado, no lo podía creer aquello era un sueño, mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente mientras mordía mi labio inferior para contenerle. Bajando hacía nosotros por la capsula venía una rubia de un linaje fino. Su rubio cabello estaba atado en un alto tomate con unos delicados hilos de cabellos saliendo desordenados, pero a la vez perfectos. Su esbelto cuerpo era adornado por un hermoso vestido color azul rey de encajes negros. Era una verdadera reina….aunque de verdad lo era, Lucy De Eucliffe, reina de España. _

—¿Por qué….? —Pregunté débilmente, las palabras apenas salían de mi garganta.

—¡Silencio! —Y otro golpe llegó a mi espalda.

_Pensé…reamente pensé que sería diferente, que llegaría para liberarnos a todos de nuestro agonizante sufrimiento, pero no…aquella dama solo había llegado para torturarnos más de lo que ya nos habían torturado, recuerdo que…desde que era niño estaba aquí, trabajando para estos pedazos de mierda. Conocí mucha gente aquí, la cual no lograba sobrevivir, ni la mitad de lo que yo llevaba aquí. Era tan deprimente. _

_Suspiré volviendo en mí no permitiría que los recuerdos de mi niñez me hicieran ver débil, debía hallar una forma de salir de aquí con vida, aunque ya, realmente llevaba 24 años intentando en vano._

_Cada día, cada noche, ella llegaba con una mirada impotente y fría, no conversaba con nadie, ya no quedaba rastro de la mujer amable y tierna que alguna vez compartió nuestro sufrimiento. Aunque de verdad, ya no éramos aquellos adolescentes de antaño._

—Pensé que sería diferente —Me atreví a mirarla, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas —Creía en ti, ¿Por qué? —Más no obtuve respuesta, estaba cansado, cabreado de ser aquel chico idiota que alguna vez conoció —¡Respóndeme de una puta vez! —A duras penas me levanté, pero poco me duró, ya que de un solo golpe me mandó a tierra otra vez.

—_¡Es imperdonable! —Su rabia salía por sus poros y su ceño fruncido no ayudaba de mucho. Azotaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino cuando estaba de mal humor, nadie sabía por qué solo llegaba a desquitarse con nosotros._

Ya no estaba de rodillas, ya no, ya no tenía fuerzas…al parecer me iría de sin saber su respuesta sin saber porque su odio hacía nosotros, si fuimos nosotros quienes la sacamos de su soledad. Mi cuerpo cayó pesadamente a tierra, no sentía anda, solo, y apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos y la observaba. Ella tenía miedo, lo sabía, no podía engañarme.

_Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tenía 7 años cuando me separaron de mi familia y me trajeron a trabajar acá, fueron días de profunda obscuridad, sin nada más que hacer que obedecer órdenes de sucios tipejos._

_Tenía 17 años cuando la conocí, cuando llegó como una mujer frágil y débil, cuando me contó su historia. Ella provenía de un lejano lugar cerca del mar, era un pequeño pueblo llamado Magnolia, aunque nunca se lo quise decir, yo también nací ahí. Vivía con su madre y padre. Era una chica asustadiza cuando la conocí, pero aprendí a quererla con su manera de ser._

_Tenía 21 años cuando la volví a ver otra vez, después de que se la llevaran y de ser a una mujer frágil, estaba convertida en toda una fiera de guerra. _

_Y en realidad no hay mucho que contar, estábamos atrapados un gran grupo de chicos haciendo trabajo forzados para los sublevados españoles. Consistía simplemente en construir un reloj gigante debajo de tierra, sería, quizás una estrategia de guerra o qué se yo. Y veamos….pasó el tiempo ya hora me encuentro acá, en una situación con ella._

Suspiré, era mi último aliento, pero a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que cargué conmigo sonreía, demostrándole de que todo podría haber sido diferente, que era ella la que dominada su destino, y no su destino a ella, le sonreí. Fue una de las sonrisas más sinceras que pude haberle dado jamás. Y antes de cerrar mis ojos por la eternidad vi, detrás de mis parpados a la mujer de la cual me enamoré, aquella chica que tenía un pañuelo en su cabeza y una inocente mirada.

—¡No!

No, claro que no, su grito fue desgarrador, pero no pertenecía a Lucy de antaño, pertenecía a Lucy de Eucliffe, así que no….no me quedaría más, ya lo había perdido todo, incluyéndola a ella….


End file.
